Known coating compositions having good weatherability include those containing a copolymer of fluoro-olefin with vinyl ethers such as cyclohexylvinyl ether, alkylvinyl ether, hydroxyalkylvinyl ether and the like (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.34107/1982).
However, these coating compositions have the drawbacks of having little antifouling properties and, when applied to the exterior wall boards or walls of houses, for example, the coated surfaces are prone to be stained with rain drops or trickles, metal rust, contaminants from exhaust fumes from automobiles, soils, etc., resulting in impaired appearance thereof. Further, when these compositions are applied to household electric appliances such as refrigerator, television set, microwave range, surfaces are easily stained with oil or grease, dirt from the hands, cigarette fume, marking pen, crayon, etc. which are difficult to remove.
It is also known that (meth)acrylate copolymers having long-chain fluoroalkyl group as side chain show excellent water- and oil-repellent and antifouling properties. Nevertheless, these copolymers have the drawbacks of being poor in weatherability and chemical resistance and easily degraded in oil repellency and antifouling property because the copolymers have a relatively low molecular weight of less than 10,000 and are not cross-linked.